


Screwed Up in the Head

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: IED, M/M, PTSD, Pre-Relationship, Supernatural Problems, dead bodies, the tunnels, theo gets sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Theo gets sick while the puppy pack is investigating something in the tunnels.





	Screwed Up in the Head

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a little brainchild and needed to give birth to it

“What exactly are we looking for again?” asked Theo, while he accompanied Liam and his little buddies down in the tunnels. Apparently, things were back to normal in Beacon Hills which meant there were more supernatural threats.

“Deaton said that the key to stopping this thing would be found in its nest,” Mason explained. “According to all the research I’ve done, it likes to nest underground. We’re underground. If we find its nest and destroy it, we can keep it from reproducing-”

“Which would be a problem,” Liam said.

Theo scoffed. “Yeah. No kidding, Dumbass,” he snarked, eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head. He’d expected a reaction from Liam, yes, but he hadn’t expected to be shoved so hard he tumbled into a different corridor. “Hey!” he complained before he slipped on some slime and landed on his ass. But he tried to brace himself for the fall and ended up landing in something sticky and slimy.

“Ew,” Corey said, looking away from the scene. Mason backed away and bumped into the wall of the sewer. He had a look of fear in his eyes.

Theo scoffed. “Geez, you guys are so-” Theo turned around to see what he’d fallen into and it felt like he’d been hit with a tsunami of nausea and dizziness. Tara. Blood. Guts. Theo frantically scurried away from the scene only to find that… it wasn’t Tara. It was just a girl that had been fastened to the wall and gutted. Not Tara.

As relieving as it was that it wasn’t actually Tara, it was still very disturbing. And these tunnels were playing with his head the second he got down there.

“What the hell is that?” Mason asked.

Liam blinked looking away because it was horrifying and gross. “Not sure but… I think we might be getting closer to the nest.” Theo really wished he could look away. Whenever he blinked he’d see his sisters face. And if he paid close attention he could even see the dread doctors in the shadows. “It must be behind her…” Liam trailed off, looking into the shadows and taking a step closer.

Theo felt his stomache flip. God, he was going to puke, wasn’t he?

“Wha-you want to go in there?” Mason asked surprised. There was only a small slot for entry that didn’t garauntee getting covered in slimy blood. But even then, the perpatrater would probably end up slipping. “Dude, you can’t possibly think about going in there right now. I feel like we need a hazmat suit at least if not someone more experienced with dead bodies.”

Corey sighed. “Can we just go get some pizza or something? None of us are gonna go in there-”

“Unless Theo wants to,” Mason said looking at the chimera, now seeing how ill he looked. “You have experience with dead bodies, right?”

Theo took a step back and nearly stumbling because his head felt so woozie.

“You ok, Theo?” Liam asked taking a step closer.

Theo moved to grab his head in attempt to help make the load seem a little lighter but a gooey substance reminded him of why that was a bad idea. He opened his eyes and saw the blood on his hand. Oh god, he touched his face. “I’m gonna throw up,” he said and took in a deep breath to at least try and make it go away but his head surge with dizziness. “Or faint.”

Liam moved to put a hand on Theo’s shoulder. “Theo, what’s wro-” Liam was silenced by the sound of Theo gagging and crouching over. Liam tensed when he heard the splashing of vomit on the floor. He was about to make a sound of disgust with the others when Theo started to tip over and he had to move quickly to throw his arms around the chimera’s waste.

“Oh wow,” Mason said covering his mouth and look at Corey instead of the chimera that was fading between consciousness. “Both. He did both.”

“A little help,” Liam called out ot the other boys as he struggled to keep Theo upright.

~~~

Liam propped Theo up in the passenger seat of the truck and smacked his face a little. “Theo, why are you freaking out?”

“Oh my god,” is all Theo said, clearly still in some sort of panicked trance.

“Theo-”

The chimera looked down at his hands and gagged. “Oh god, it’s still there.”

“Yeah, I know,” Liam said. “Is that what the problem is?” When Theo’s eyes rolled to the back of his head he was quick to grab the front of his shirt before he could fall back. “Do you guys have any wet wipes?”

Theo let out a pathetic whine. “I’m gonna puke.”

“You already did that,” Liam told him when Mason slapped a bag of wet naps into Liam’s hands. Liam started wiping at the blood on Theo’s face and the chimera rested his head against the seat.

In a fit of frustration, Theo kicked a leg out and hit Liam in the shin. “I feel so pathetic.”

“I’m gonna be honest, this is the most pathetic I’ve ever scene you,” Liam told him while he continued to wipe as much slime off of him as he could. “So what? Are you just like one of those people who faints at the sight of blood now or what?”

Theo shook his head. “I thought I saw my sister,” is all he said while Liam wiped his hand off.

“Well, it’s over now,” Liam assured him. “You can open your eyes now. The blood is gone.”

Theo blinked his eyes open, looking at Liam. To say he was embarrassed was an understatement. He was humiliated. “Thank you,” he told Liam. “But I can still smell it,” he said putting a hand on his upper chest and swallowing. Yep. He was about to puke again.

Liam hauled him out of the truck and the chimera felt to his knees and puked. Liam looked over at Mason confused. “I don’t get it. I thought we couldn’t get sick.”

Mason shrugged apologetically. “What’s going on with him is purely psychological.” He winced when Theo hurled again. That wasn’t a very pleasing sound. He turned to his boyfriend and asked, “You still want pizza or something?”

Corey cringed at the sound of dry heaving and shook his head. “No. I’m good.”

It was only a few minutes later that Theo was sitting up in his truck again, proccessing what had just happened. The nausea and the dizziness was gone. So was the fear and panic. Now it was just the jittery relief of the aftermath. “You feeling better, man?” Liam asked Theo, hanging on the passenger door looking a little sympathetic.

Theo nodded. “Yeah,” he said looking around at the other three boys. “I did both.”

Liam nodded. “Yup,” he popped the ‘p’. “Multiple times.”

Theo wasn’t sure he’d ever shown that much weakness to another human being, let alone three, in his entire life. It wasn’t as horrible as he thought it would be. “So… you guys still want pizza?” Mason and Corey rolled their eyes before walking back to Mason’s car. “What? I’m hungry. I just threw up everything I’ve eaten today,” Theo sassed at them as they walked away.

“We’ll see you later, man,” Mason said waving as he got into the car. “You coming, Liam?”

Liam was still hanging on Theo’s passenger door, an arm looped through the window pain. He shook his head. “I’m gonna hang with Theo for a while. Catch up with you later.”

They were both silent as the other two drove off. Theo finally spoke but it was quiet and unsure. “I don’t know what happened back there.”

Liam said and closed Theo’s door, stepping forward and leaning on his elbows over the window. “Post Traumatic Stress Disorder,” Liam said earning a look of confusion from Theo. “You associate those tunnels with your traumas. And it probably didn’t help seeing what you thought was your sister down there… or even just a dead girl in general. It’s normal-I mean, it’s normal for PTSD.”

Theo blinked at him. “So we’re the same, huh?” Liam furrowed his brows and Theo smirked. “IED, PTSD… we’re both screwed up in the head.”

Normally, Liam would be offended by a phrase like that. It might even trigger a murderous rage but… right now he could only feel empathy for Theo. “Yeah. Pretty much.”


End file.
